


Assurance

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Addison Apartments Still Dies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Larry Johnson Lives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gizmo makes a cameo, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Larry Johnson Deserves Happiness, M/M, Missionary Position, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sal Fisher Deserves Happiness, Sal Fisher Doesn’t Get Arrested, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Two boys getting the love they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: From then on, whenever Sally and Larry were affectionate with each other, they just rolled with it. Entwined fingers? Cool. Pecks on the prosthetic? Sure. Doing those things while saying, “I love you?” Even better. It’s when Larry asked about “doing it” and Sal immediately replied “yes” that they realized this might be more than the usual date. After several attempts where they were too nervous to follow through, they finally managed to meet after dark and have the entire flat to themselves.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> So two dumb boys named Sally and Larry have stolen my heart, and I believe they deserve all the love and happiness in the world. So I cooked up this little scenario: Sal makes it to the treehouse in time to save Larry, but he’s still forced to kill everyone at Addison Apartments. Larry is infected along with Todd, and it’s Ash looking into his eyes that makes her realize her friends were telling the truth. Because she never called the police, Sal is never arrested. Chapter Five is more or less the same as Sal, Ash, and Larry defeat the Devourers of God with the power of friendship and rock n’ roll. Except you know, Sal and Larry are alive. Traumatized, but alive.
> 
> With everything Sal and Larry have gone through, they deserve to heal. ;; And bang. Definitely heal and make out and bang. Hence this entry for Dick Or Treat 2020, where you write/draw a smut work using a Pokémon move as a title.
> 
> In PokéNerd Speak, Assurance is a Dark-type move introduced in Gen IV: _“If the target has already taken some damage in the same turn, this attack's power is doubled.”_

Sal Fisher was terrible at keeping secrets. So it was no surprise that he eventually spilled the beans to his best friend Larry Johnson that he had a crush on someone. His crush? Also Larry Johnson.

Maybe it was something that had always been in the back of their minds. They had increasingly become more intimate as they got older, though they figured it was due to the stress of the cult, the Red-Eyed Demon, and the Plague of Shadows. But even after their parents had gotten married when they grew up, they grew even closer than they had thought possible. It was like they were brothers—but not literal brothers, if that made sense.

It was like Sal and Larry got married too.

It was a matter of little moments that kept building up upon each other, like Sal using Larry’s shoulder as a pillow while Todd went over the latest paranormal findings. Like the glances Larry gave Sally when he entered the room while he was painting, as though inspiration had arrived in the form of a pigtailed muse. Like how Ashley teased them while they cursed each other during intense races of Mario Kart (“You guys fight like an old married couple!”) Like how tender Sally was as he nursed Larry during a hangover, or talking him out of suicide and staying with him long through the night when the infection tried poisoning his mind.

Like Larry laying his hand over Sal’s while watching movies, then retreating it and apologizing when he realized what he’d done. Over time however, he just let the hand stay. No more apologies.

~

Sal remembered how tight Larry’s hand was during one particular movie they watched at ugly o’clock while everyone else was asleep. Apparently, they got the brilliant idea to watch _The Shining:_ a horror flick about a troubled family who stays at a hotel which may or may not be haunted, but inevitably takes a toll on their minds—which definitely didn’t sound like their experiences at Addison Apartments, no sirree.

Then it got better—the father tries to kill his wife and child, following the legacy of the father who murdered his family before him.

 _That_ part totally didn’t stick with Sal at all.

Neither did he ever have dreams where it was Chug and Soda bleeding in the hallway instead of the twin girls. Neither did he dream of Lisa in place of Shelly Duvall—Lisa, who had treated him so kindly all those years—sobbing and stressed and exhausted and armed with nothing but a mop, asking him why he was doing this. Neither did he dream of Maple as a ghost who despised him for what he did to her husband and child.

_{Bloody writing on the wall}_

_{THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT}_

_{Yet another crime to add to the list}_

_{Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum, Redrum}_

_{Don’t worry, Sally… I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just going to bash your brains in. Gonna bash 'em right the fuck in!}_

_{IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU WERE PUNISHED_ }

~

They shared a bed now—all Larry had to do was sit on the edge of the mattress with Sal. He held the blue-haired man to his chest, running a hand down his back to ease his shaking.

“Nightmares?” Larry asked.

“Yeah…”

This time, Sally told him about the dreams. He figured they’d go away after a while (and back to the usual ones) yet they were oddly stubborn this time. Larry’s perpetually tired and baggy red eyes were full of sympathy.

“I’m sorry dude,” Larry said. “We shouldn’t have watched that shit. Turns out we haven’t quite moved on from the past, huh?”

“I’ve been having nightmares before that though. The movie only added a few weird bits here and there.”

“You know it wasn’t your fault, right? You had no choice. I would never ever hate you for that.” Words that Larry repeated often, and would repeat for a long time.

“I know. I’m still responsible for it though. You lost your mom too. I don’t blame you if you’re mad at me for that.”

“Sal… if you hadn’t done what you did for Mom, she would’ve been through hell. It was bad enough for Maple. If I had to watch Mom slowly lose herself and suffer like she did… I don’t think I’d be able to stand it.” he swallowed. “I mean… I miss her. I miss her like I miss Dad. Fuck, if you hadn’t found me at the treehouse… I wanted to die because I was scared. I was so scared that I’d kill everyone I ever loved. That I’d kill Mom and break her heart just when she was starting to smile again… I would've turned into Jack Torrance.”

“We wouldn’t let you. But I doubt you would’ve even if we weren’t there. Even in my dreams, you never hurt anyone.”

“...”

“Besides that, you’re less violent than you think.” Sal said. “Sure, you may have violent urges sometimes, but who doesn’t? You don’t act on them like Jack did. Hell, you even stopped going after Travis for my sake.”

“Travis… who’d of thought he’d help us and pull off an insane sacrifice like that?”

“If it wasn’t for you, Ash and Todd and I wouldn’t be alive.”

The boys embraced.

“Sal… you’re the reason I’m even alive _now._ ”

~

From then on, whenever Sally and Larry were affectionate with each other, they just rolled with it. Entwined fingers? Cool. Pecks on the prosthetic? Sure. Doing those things while saying, “I love you?” Even better. It’s when Larry asked about “doing it” and Sal immediately replied “yes” that they realized this might be more than the usual date. After several attempts where they were too nervous to follow through, they finally managed to meet after dark and have the entire flat to themselves.

Larry put out the stub of his cigarette and sat on the bed, wearing only the Sanity’s Fall logo tattooed on his shoulder and a pair of black boxers with a white skull print on them. Sal wore his prosthetic and pigtails as usual, along with black sweatpants and an oversized band t-shirt he borrowed from Larry (“It smells like you,” he explained. “It helps me sleep.”) A bottle of lotion was kept on the nightstand for Sal’s face before he went to sleep, but it definitely had been used for lewder purposes as well. It got to the point it ran out too quickly and Larry had to buy his own lube.

“How does Todd do it anyway?” Larry asked. “Did he and Neil like… jerk each other off or something?”

“Probably,” Sal said. “Lube wouldn’t hurt either. I mean, I’ve used lube while jerking off before.”

“True. Sometimes I’ve needed a little help getting hard. Chafing and all.”

“I may have uh… fingered myself a little bit. Sometimes. Kept doing it even if I was kind of embarrassed.” Sal felt the nape of his neck heat up. “I didn’t know it was a gay thing until Todd showed me that porno site a long time ago. It um… kinda made me want to do it more. To be honest. I felt less weird, you know?”

“Didn’t know you were into that kind of play, Sally,” Larry smirked. “You coulda told me. I’d be glad to put fingers in your ass.”

“Well, that’s what we’re here for, right?”

“Yeah… so uh… should we get started?”

“...You first.”

“No way, bastard. You go first!”

Sally joined his friend’s soft nervous laughter and gave him a playful shove. Larry leaned in and kissed the top of his head. This led to him pecking all over his prosthesis… forehead, cheeks, nose. His favorite spot was the one where he could actually feel Sally’s skin—the warmth of the eyelid over his remaining eye. Then he kissed the mouth of the prosthetic—Sal didn’t feel anything from it of course, but Larry did it with such care and reverence it was as though he locked lips with the Statue of David. 

Larry moved on to his neck, and Sally sighed as his skin heated up from the touch. Larry’s tongue dragged along the innermost flesh and Sally raised his head to provide more room. The blue-haired man’s arms fell around his shoulders, supporting his partner as he laved his throat with attention. He chuckled breathily as Larry nibbled at him, relishing the pull of his teeth.

“Want me to take it off, Sally?” Larry held the hem of Sally’s pants, ready to tug down at his friend’s word.

“Yeah... go ahead.”

So down went the pants, revealing maroon briefs and a noticeable bulge. Larry slid his hand beneath the fabric as he peppered Sal’s chest in kisses, immediately taking to the shape growing in his palm. He trailed the sky-blue fuzz leading down to Sal’s groin, then tugged down the briefs to set his partner free—Sal held his breath, uncertain what Larry would think of the sight between his legs, but his worries were assuaged as his friend looked upon him in warmth and awe.

“Dude… Wow…” Larry murmured. His fingers explored Sally, stroking the shaft and balls and the nest of curls they were cradled in. The heat was like his own whenever he touched himself—now that he had seen Sal’s cock, he wanted to do so much more to it… he wanted to be up close and personal.

Larry got off the bed and on his knees in front of Sal. With one hand on his friend’s hip and the other curled around his cock, Larry lowered his head over Sal’s lap until his lips pressed against the tip. He traveled up and down his shaft, lavishing it with love before claiming the head entirely.

“L-Larry!” Sal answered with a flustered cry. Clammy and hot against the metalhead’s mouth and tongue, he shivered and felt himself twitch. His scalp prickled in heat and his cheeks burned behind his prosthetic.

“Mmm…” Larry hummed, lazily sucking Sal’s cock. Sal wandered his hands over Larry’s hair, showering him with affection and tenderness. He tried to pace himself and resist the urge to thrust… but it turned out the metalhead’s mounting enthusiasm was more the issue here. Larry tried to take too much at once—he nearly choked and he came back up coughing.

“Are you okay, Larry?”

“Y-Yeah! I’m cool…”

“Don’t push yourself too hard. I want this to feel good for you too.”

“But it already feels good, Sal…” Larry wore a goofy grin and his half-lidded lovesick gaze was full of adoration and lust.

“Come back to bed? While you’re doing me, I… I wanna go down on you too.”

“Of course, Sal... No problemo.”

As the taller man climbed back into bed, Sally unbuckled the first strap of his prosthesis so he could slide it carefully up his head—no use blowing anyone if he couldn’t use his mouth. Sal angled himself above Larry once he lay down, leveling his crotch with his face and pulling his boxers down to his ankles. As Larry reclaimed him, Sal seized his partner’s dick with an impatience he didn’t know he had, wrapping his scarred lips around the tip.

Larry whimpered and impulsively bucked his hips. Sally moaned around his cock in response, sucking and bobbing and letting the musky flavor take over him completely. He slowed down so he could memorize the texture and map everything with his tongue. Everything about Larry was perfect… his heat, his tantalizing taste, his scent like the woody comfort of his old treehouse… Meanwhile, Larry had improved his pace, no longer trying to shove all of Sally into his mouth, but taking what he could handle while his hand squeezed the length he couldn’t swallow. Sal and Larry developed a rhythm, synchronizing each other’s movements so they could lose themselves in the haze of each other. 

As his arousal deepened, Sal grew sensitive to the fabric of his shirt—it was loose and hiked high up his chest, yet it clung tightly to him like a second skin. Goosebumps raised along his flesh as if in anticipation of something. Larry must’ve sensed it as well, because he gently withdrew from Sally’s cock with a soft sigh.

“Hey Sally? I-I-I’m about to nut… I don’t want to cum just yet. I want to be with you longer… I want to be inside you.” He planted a reassuring kiss at the tip. “Don’t worry… I’ll make it up to you soon...”

Sal hummed in agreement before he departed from Larry’s shaft, the head slipping from his lips with a soft _pop._ Larry crawled out from beneath him and kicked off his boxers so he could properly sit up. Sal pulled down his prosthesis before reaching for the lube.

“I’ve heard it’s easier if you lie on your stomach,” Sally said as he gave the bottle to Larry. “For me, I meant. That way you can go deeper.”

“So… doggy style?”

“Something like that. Yeah.” Sal explained. “You’ll have to stretch me first with your fingers though, or else it’s going to hurt like a bitch.”

“Damn… we wouldn’t want that. You know way more about this stuff than I do.”

“Oh no, I’m just repeating what I know from Todd and the internet.” Sal looked down thoughtfully. “Lately though, I just try to figure it out on my own. I don’t want to make Todd sad.”

“Man, poor Todd…” Larry exchanged a look of sympathy. “Let’s not think about him now though, okay? Just lie down and let me take care of you.”

Sally grabbed one of their pillows, hugging it as he lay face down. As Larry squirted lube onto his hand, he took a moment to admire the view before him.

“ _Damn_ , your ass is hot.” Larry whistled. Sal chuckled, wiggling somewhat.

“It’s all yours, Lar.”

“I can imagine how tight you must be…” he murmured, spreading his partner. “Though it looks like I won’t have to imagine for long…”

“ _Ahh…!_ Larry!” Sally gasped, squeezing the pillow tight as the first finger entered him. “N-Not so fast, okay? You need to let me open up… you’ll feel it when I’m ready.”

“Shit! Sorry Sal.”

Larry backed up to the first knuckle on his finger, gently circling against Sal’s walls. While he couldn’t read his partner’s expression due to the prosthetic, he could see the way his body tensed, and his haggard breathing indicated whether or not he was doing something right. Sal flinched less and Larry was able to gauge his reaction based on how much he tightened or relaxed. Whenever Sal hummed peacefully, it was silent permission to keep going. Soon his walls yielded their resistance enough for Larry to fit his whole finger inside.

“How does it feel, Sal?”

“Mmm… it’s nice…”

“Ready for another one?”

“Ooh, yes…”

Second finger was much smoother sailing. As the taller man pushed inside enough to make scissor motions with his digits, Sal sighed and started to squirm. Honestly, it was cute seeing him like this, all vulnerable and comfy and a little bit naughty. An odd deep groan drew from the blue-haired man’s lips when Larry pressed against a particular area—never before had he heard Sal sound so… so… voluptuous.

“O-Oh Larry… Larry… fuck, Larry…”

“What’s the magic word?” The metalhead smirked, poking the spot again.

“Ahh—! Please, please Larry… I’m… I’m ready…”

“Bingo.” Larry aligned the head of his cock with Sal’s entrance, grunting as he slid inside.

“Ow! F-Fuck!” Sal swore and buried his nails in his pillow, and his walls clamped shut around his partner in an effort to push him out.

“What’s the matter, Sal?”

“It hurts, it fucking hurts—!”

“Shit!” Larry gasped and drew back. “Let me try that again.”

No dice. Despite how slow and careful Larry was, Sal still clenched in pain.

“I don’t get it.” Larry worried, withdrawing again. “We used lube, where did we go wrong?”

“Did you lube your dick?”

“I… fuck. That explains it.” Larry poured a copious amount of lube over his offending organ, slicking it up as much as he could. Maybe it was too much, but he didn’t want to hurt Sal again. The blue-haired man hissed as he nudged back inside him, but hey, it was an improvement.

Sal cursed whatever gay porn he watched that made this look easy. He knew it was all an exaggerated fantasy and none of it was real, but there still had to be _some_ degree of truth to what the actors were doing. How did they manage to shove an entire fist up there, let alone multiple—no—a single dick? Was it practice? Were they just that good at grinning and bearing it? Sal wasn’t a lightweight when it came to pain—hell, a part of him _wanted_ that pain. But somehow he got the feeling this wasn’t supposed to happen.

Larry kept still no matter how much his hips wanted to move on their own—he leaned over Sal’s body, kissing the bare skin within his reach. With one hand, he petted him beneath his shirt—with the other, he massaged his friend’s balls, working his way up to the shaft then pumping it tenderly to help him become hard again.

“Hey tiger…” Larry soothed. “Let me know when you’re ready for me to move, okay? Take as long as you need to feel good again.”

Sally’s eye fluttered closed as he took in Larry’s caring caresses. The pinch of pain slowly dissipated and he let go of his pillow to paw away at the sheets, comfortable enough to spread himself further. Larry held his waist as he began to thrust, and Sal couldn’t help raising his ass to welcome him further into his body—neither could Sal help the small sounds pouring from his lips.

“Oh… oh…”

It felt like he sucked Larry inside him, swallowing him up and refusing to let him go. He fit him like a glove… Sal whined as his friend let go of his aching cock in favor of his hip. A kind of madness possessed him and he rutted against Larry in desperation—all he cared about was being fucked.

“Mmm… gettin’ a little greedy, aren’t we Sally?”

“What can I say?” Sal shrugged. “I’m a slut.”

“God, the way you feel around my dick…” Larry breathed. “It feels so… so…” A cry caught in the metalhead’s throat—Larry squeezed his eyes shut and pushed into Sally with a series of rapid thrusts. The smaller man beneath him arched his back so he could buck into him easier, grunting as he gripped the sheets tighter. Sally indulged in the way Larry’s hair splashed over his back, so wild and crazy... Equally wild and crazy was the way his partner’s fingers raked his hips, leaving pink trails into the pale flesh. Larry switched it up in favor of a harder and heavier rhythm, thrusting into Sal as deep as he could. When he was able to catch his breath, Larry wandered one of his hands up to Sal’s hair, tentatively threading one of his pigtails… his fingers curled into a fist and yanked.

“Ohhhhhhh!” Sal shouted. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“You okay, Sal?”

“ _Yessss…”_ He hissed, leaning back into Larry’s grip.

“You want me to take you by the reins?”

“ _Do it…_ make me your fucking animal…!”

Who was Larry to say no? He jerked the pigtail again, drawing another groan out of Sally. The taller man pulled him closer until he was able to exhale over his neck, working his way up with kisses until he lapped at the shell of his ear. Sal shuddered in delight—Larry’s inexperienced tongue swishing around like mouthwash isn’t the sexiest sound in the world, but goddamn was it hot and _goddamn_ did it feel good. When Larry licked his piercings then nibbled at his earlobe, Sal impatiently squirmed to make him go faster. Larry picked up the pace, slamming into his partner as swift and as rough as he could handle while still teasing his ear.

“Mmnf… fuck… you’re amazing…” Larry gasped. “I love you so much, baby...”

“I love you too, Larry…”

As Sal indulged in the overwhelming sensations, his partner shoved his free hand beneath the front of his disheveled shirt. It wandered all over his chest, pinching his hardened nipples and shooting spikes of pain and ecstasy through them... painstasy? It matched the masochistic delight Sal received from the tugging of his pigtail, which in turn was developing a rhythm synchronizing with Larry’s thrusts. The blue-haired man whimpered and swore and encouraged Larry to be reckless, bucking into him and crushing him beneath the weight of his lust. Finally, Larry let go of Sal’s chest, seizing the other pigtail and yanking it in time with its twin. Hard.

A roar ripped through Sal’s throat and he arched back sharply. His hips and his chest and the roots of his hair tingled with an unruly euphoria, and his helpless cock surrendered his release. His greedy grind into Larry’s lap slowed to a halt—all Sal could do was shiver and digest the slurred “Oh” that graced his ear as Larry climaxed inside him.

Sal got lowered gently on the bed before his pigtails were let go, and he wrapped his arms around the pillow. As he lay panting, everything felt sticky to him: his prosthesis, his sweaty shirt, his soaked cock, Larry’s hair as he lay on top of him...

The wet spot on the pillowcase.

“Shit!” Sal sat back up, frowning at the mess.

“What’s wrong, Sal?” When his friend showed him the pillow, Larry merely shrugged. “No big deal, it happens. It goes in the wash and we swap pillowcases or get another pillow. Give me a few minutes, then I’ll take care of it for you.”

“Yeah… probably a bad idea to move right now.” Sal sighed as Larry set the pillow aside and lay him back on the bed. “Mmn… not that I want you to.”

“You’re amazing, Sally...” Larry cooed, kissing the small of his back. Sally’s flesh still tingled from his orgasm, so the metalhead’s lips were like fresh spices to an already tantalized tongue. Larry peeled off his partner’s shirt and tossed it aside, leaving him free to trail light languid kisses along his bare shoulders.

“Larry… You’re the best.”

They rested together in comfortable silence. Right when it seemed to Sal he had drifted off, Larry kissed the nape of his neck before he left the bed. From behind the prosthetic, Sal peered at Larry’s body. To anyone else, Larry didn’t exactly fit model standards: he was far lankier than muscular, his bird-like nose was large and pointy, and the heavy bags were a permanent fixture beneath his eyes… and the red irises the Demon marked him with looked more bloodshot than anything that could be described as gemlike. But everything about Larry reminded Sally of home: the unshaven hair on his legs, the tattoo on his shoulder, his long dark brown hair, the curve of his ass… it was comfortable and familiar and safe, therefore beautiful.

The metalhead disappeared into the bathroom, but Sal wasn’t alone; a big ball of fur pounced on the bed, and Sal groaned as he pushed himself up to look at the widest set of neon-yellow eyes he had ever seen. Gizmo refused to leave Sally by himself since his subsequent breakdowns from what he’d done at Addison Apartments, and if he wasn’t in the same room as him, he’d meow and shred the door to splinters. Every time Sal came home, the cat rubbed against his legs, grateful he remained in one piece. While Gizmo more or less calmed down since the cult’s defeat, he took his duty as a service pet quite seriously… which turned out to have some unintended consequences for the poor traumatized feline.

“You’ve been watching us the whole time, haven’t you?” Sal asked.

Gizmo remained locked in his shocked stare. Sal scooped him up and petted him.

“Geez, you’re such a voyeur.” he sighed.

When Larry returned with the pillow in a fresh new pillowcase, he stopped to pat Gizmo on the head. Gizmo leapt out of Sal’s arms and vanished—apparently the cat got the picture and wasn’t about to stick around in case there were any more “antics.” Larry plopped the pillow on the bed and lay down, then pulled Sal on top of him in his embrace. Sally nestled against his chest, admiring how warm and sturdy it was. Larry played with his messy pigtails, twirling them in his fingers until he tugged them free from their hairbands, and Sal’s bushy blue hair cascaded down his shoulders.

“Sally?”

“Yeah?”

“...I want to kiss you with your mask off.”

_Oh fuck._

“...You’ve seen me, Larry. I don’t have much of a mouth to kiss. I don’t want to kill the mood.”

“Bullshit. You mean the entire world to me, Sally. If anything, you’d turn me on even _more_. If you can still look me in the eye after I got infected, I…” Larry paused. “You’re right about one thing; I _have_ seen your face. And I think it deserves to be loved and cherished like your prosthetic and the rest of your body. I want to kiss _you._ All of you.”

_Fuck. He remembered to call it a prosthetic._

Sal lay quietly in deliberation. Then he sat up and undid the last buckle of his prosthesis.

Larry’s eyes softened and he cupped his friend’s cheek. Sal’s breath hitched at the touch, and he never tore his gaze from Larry as he set the prosthetic aside. Despite everything they’ve done before, including him being fucked into the mattress while he moaned and screamed, _this_ was when Sal Fisher felt truly naked.

For the first time, Sal felt the warmth of Larry’s lips over his own. His eye fluttered shut as he took it all in… it felt like a dream, and for once he didn’t want to wake up. Hesitantly he kissed back. He didn’t want to break the illusion… but mostly, he didn’t know what he was really doing. He had learned to kiss the rest of Larry’s body, but this took a required skill.

Larry held Sal’s face as though he wanted to keep him all to himself forever. His kiss was similarly lost and confused, but equally eager to find its way. When he returned from coming up for air, he mapped the shape of his partner’s lips, determined to commit it to memory. The bumps and scars and damaged flesh never fazed him, and he matched their tenderness with his.

Sal explored the pallet of Larry’s mouth, reveling in its wet heat. He slid across his front teeth and the gap between them, swallowing the soft sounds from his friend’s throat. He gasped when he finally separated from him again—of course, when your nose is a flat lumpy triangle with slits for nostrils, it was hard to breathe for long during a kiss. But it was worth diving back into again and again.

How long had Larry wanted to kiss Sally? How long had he dreamed of nibbling those misshapen lips, caressing those keloidal-pink scars, licking the exposed teeth on his cheek? How long had Sally wanted to crush Larry’s mouth with his, pinning him to the mattress and piercing him with his tongue? How long had he desired that tongue to collide with his, to overwhelm his senses with nicotine and toothpaste and saliva? Their hands crawled all over each other: Larry’s over the nape of Sal’s neck, and Sal’s over Larry’s shoulders while combing his long sepia hair.

“Oh my god…” Sal gasped. “Why hadn’t we done this sooner?”

“Are you complaining?” Larry smirked.

“Hell no.”

Sal hooked his legs around his partner while they kissed again, determined to keep close. He chuckled into his mouth as Larry playfully smacked his ass and gave it a squeeze—he slapped the metalhead’s thigh in return before wiggling his fingers beneath his rear to pinch it. After a muffled cry, Larry pulled away and laughed—he pushed Sal beneath his neck for a noogie, and the blue-haired man yelped and flailed his arms. Sal escaped and pounced on Larry, grabbing his wrists then biting his neck and sucking hard. Larry groaned in satisfaction as Sal licked the hickey—it would be a bitch to hide later, but damn it was worth it.

Sal nipped along his partner’s collarbone, admiring the tan skin. His hands wandered over his chest and he purred as Larry stroked his hair. He circled a dark nipple with his mouth, claiming it with his lips, tongue, and teeth. The taller man shuddered and clutched Sal’s hair, pushing his head down in support—how the fuck was his chest so sensitive? Why did his nipples turn into spikes of heat at Sal’s touch? As Sally pinched and prodded the other nipple, Larry tensed and raised his hips.

 _Half-mast already?_ Sally thought. _I haven’t even done that much yet… I must be driving him crazy._ As he swapped over to the other nipple, Sal decided to humor him with a pointed grind and his hips tingled from the sensation. Larry gasped and kept rubbing against him. Sal reached down and held their shafts together, thumb circling back and forth between trembling tips.

“Sal… Sal…”

“Yes?” The blue-haired man peered innocently over him, fingers still at work.

“Fuck… fuck, Sal…”

It was like they fit together, what with the heavenly way they glided against each other in his hand… Sal melted against Larry, panting softly as a rosy color came to his ears and the nape of his neck. He needed him… he needed more...

“L-Larry…”

“Fuck me Sally… fuck my goddamn brains out…”

Did he hear him correctly? Sally paused his ministrations and looked at Larry.

“I… I need you, Sally…” Larry breathed, placing his hand over Sally’s and separating their cocks. The taller man guided his partner’s hand down his thigh, spreading his legs as he did so. Larry blushed a soft abashed pink as he had Sally’s fingers brush his entrance. “And I wanna watch… I wanna see you come undone…”

“O-Oh god…”

Sal reached for the lube, dousing his fingers as well as he could. He instructed Larry to lie back, petting his stomach with his free hand to help him relax. It was different when Sal did it to himself versus another person, but the fundamentals stuck with him—he massaged Larry’s hole rather than push the tip of his finger in right away, letting his partner know what was to come. When Larry was no longer tense, Sal proceeded, watching his expressions.

“Is this okay?” Sal asked gently.

“Ahh... It’s a little weird. Not bad. Just… weird.”

It more or less continued the same way as when Larry had fingered him earlier, except Sal’s movements were more patient and experienced. As Larry’s breath grew uneven and he opened himself more, Sal pressed his lips to his balls to help him along. Larry clamped his hand over his mouth as foreign little sounds of pleasure escaped his throat, but he ultimately decided against it—Sal deserved to know how much he made him feel, and if it meant screaming until the cows came home, so be it.

“You’re doing wonderfully, Larry…” Sally murmured while scissoring him.

“O-Oh god, Sal… just fuck me already…”

Larry nearly choked and tossed his head back when Sal pushed a spot he didn’t know he had—pathetic cries left him as his partner continued to tease, and his legs shook in weakness and anticipation… he was so close, so so close, and then _Sal that beautiful fucker_ deliberately left him hanging, forcing tears to prick at the corners of his eyes.

“Hm? What was that?”

“Please Sal, oh god please Sal, I want you, I want you so much, I can’t take it, I can’t take it anymore Sal, I love you so much, oh please oh please…!”

“If you insist. You’ve been such a good boy…”

After lubing himself, Sal brushed the head of his cock at Larry’s entrance, resting there a bit before pushing in—his partner’s walls swallowed him down to the hilt, drawing an astonished gasp from Sally. Larry shuddered in bliss.

“S-Sal? It… It doesn’t hurt.”

“Wh-Wha?”

“I-I don’t get it either. It doesn’t hurt…” Larry chuckled breathily, tears trickling down his temples.

“Heh… maybe you were built to take it up the ass.”

“Maybe I was built for you.”

Sal glowed—it was his turn to laugh. At first, his thrusts were clumsy—he didn’t believe he was nearly as good at adjusting and controlling himself the way Larry could. But Larry didn’t care… all of Sal’s movements left him completely and utterly entranced. The metalhead groaned in ecstasy, taking all Sal had to offer while shifting against him in return.

As Sal got into the swing of things, a thought occurred to him: was this how Larry felt when he was inside him? Is this how being his friend and partner made him feel? Seeing the bliss on Larry’s face… fuck, why did everything feel so good?

“Sally…? You’re crying…”

“Sh-Shut up… You’re crying too!”

“You okay? Should we—?”

“I’m just so happy…!” Sal answered in a shaking half-sob. “I love you, Larry…!”

“I love you too, Sally…”

Fuck the Red-Eyed Demon, fuck the Devourers of God, fuck Kenneth Phelps, fuck the infection, fuck the Plague of Shadows. All those things had tried to break them: they took their family and friends and neighbors from them, they tried to consume Ash and Todd, they tried to crush everyone’s minds and spirits until it was too much to bear. But they could never win. Sally and Larry had died and plunged into the fires of hell, then came back and lived to tell the tale. They kept fighting the Darkness with their friends. Life, death, afterlife… nothing would sever their connection.

Sal Fisher was the most gorgeous fucking person on the planet: seeing him smile, watching him blush and turn crimson, observing his azure eye narrow in concentration, listening to the musical sounds of elation pour from his lips, adoring the electric-blue hair spilling back and forth over his shoulders... They were among many of Larry Johnson’s favorite things to do. Everything about him was perfect.

Larry embraced Sal, supporting him as his thrusts went into overdrive. The blue-haired man held tight to his friend as he buried his forehead in the crook of his neck. Larry’s legs were shaking again, followed by a full-body shudder—the metalhead moaned as his entire climax claimed him. Sally cried out and collapsed over Larry, nothing more than a tingling mess now that he reached his own finish. 

For a while, they couldn’t move. They were too caught up in the afterglow that by the time they raised their heads and looked at each other, it felt more like waking up from the best dream of their lives. 

“Hey there, Sally Face…”

“Hey there, Larry Face.”

Sal grinned ear to ear with Larry. The blue-haired man pulled out in a half-hearted attempt to draw the sheets over their sticky bodies, but decided it felt good enough just lying together like this anyway. They were a fucking mess and they loved it.

“Man…” Larry said. “I had no idea you could cry from being the happiest motherfucker on the planet… I think I get it now.”

“Me too… I didn’t think it was even possible. It seemed insane after all the shit that’s happened to us.”

“You know what changed my mind? You being in my life. You’re everything, Sal.”

“You too… I’m glad to be with you, Larry. You’re the greatest boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.”

They rubbed the tips of their noses together—one had too much nose and the other barely a nose at all, but they made it work somehow. 

“Mmn… I think I’m gonna tune out. Good night, Sally.”

“Love you, Lar-Bear...”

“Love you—heeeey, don’t call me that!” Larry pouted.

“I can call you whatever I want.” Sally stuck out his tongue.

“Really? Then I get to call you Baby Blue.”

“Dammit… you know that embarrasses me!”

“Ha! Then we’re even.” Larry smirked.

“Fair enough.” Sal laughed. “Good night, Lar-Bear.”

“Good night, Baby Blue.”

With a sleepy chuckle, Larry pulled Sally in for one last sloppy kiss. Not a single nightmare disturbed them when they drifted to sleep afterwards.


End file.
